War Is Over, If You Let It
by Friezaess
Summary: Christmas ficcy! Wai! The Gundam pilots return to the Earth just in time for Christmas. Duo cracks open the champegne he promised, but despite the air of relief and celebration, Heero is having some difficulties getting into the spirit of things. Fluffy f


_ ~ * War Is Over, If You Let It * ~ _  
  
  
AN: Wai! This fic is very special- it's the anniversary of my first 'Gundam Wing' fan-fic, and the anniversary of the day I became a fan of the series! That's right kids, I've been into 'Gundam Wing' for a whole year- go me! ^.^   
I suggest downloading this midi of the song used in this fic (Merry X-Mas/War Is Over)- http://www.angelfire.com/sd/suzanne01/happy_xmas_1.mid Stick it on auto-repeat to get into the mood of it ^_^  
  
And one more shameless plug- http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=132394 Christmas piccy of Duo and Heero I did! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Gundam Wing', nor do I own the song used in this. 'Merry X-Mas/War Is Over' was written by John Lennon. I just had to use it, it seemed so appropriate and relative!  
  
And for those in the know, this fic is supposing "Odds and Evens" never happened.  
  
Alright, now that all that crap's been said, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
_~*~_  
  
  
Five shooting stars streaked through the evening sky, entering the Earth's atmosphere with surprising grace. They landed together in a large open field, only metres from the quietly hissing ocean. It had been raining in this particular part of the world just before they came to Earth, thus the ground was still moist, and the fresh scent of rain lingered heavily in the air. One by one, the cockpits of the 'shooting stars' opened, and five boys slid down a cable onto solid ground.  
  
The year is After Colony 195.   
  
The war-weary soldiers, having defeated Zechs in the Eve Wars mere hours ago, had returned to the Earth. One of the soldiers cheered the moment his feet touched the ground beneath him.  
"Woohoo! We won this stupid war!" He cried, violet eyes shining as he was caught up in feelings of triumph and relief. "That's what happens when you mess with Shinigami!"  
"I'm just thankful we made it out alive," the blonde soldier replied, as his unibanged friend helped him to sit down on the dirt. Because of the wound he had recieved by the end of a fencing sword, Quatre was still a little shaken. Trowa had already grabbed the medical kit from one of the compartments in Heavyarms, and was applying stitches to his wincing comrade's injury.   
"Well," the Chinese pilot commented, "I find it hard to believe that this whole war has finally come to an end."  
"Agreed," Trowa answered. "But what are we supposed to do now that the war is over?"  
  
~  
So this is Christmas  
And what have you done?  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun.  
~  
  
"Well for starters we can crack open that champegne!" Duo said, grabbing his backpack and pulling out the aformentioned beverage. "I'm afraid it's of the alcoholic variety, Quat, but I still think you'll like it."  
The neo-Arabian shook his head and smiled- he knew better than to argue with Duo when he had one of his little 'ideas'. Dry champegne was poured into plastic cups and handed out to everyone. Heero stared at his, taking a small sip of his first ever alcoholic drink, and sighing as the warming sensation filled his insides. He hadn't breathed a word since they had landed, simply staring aimlessly out to sea.  
"A toast to the end of the war," Trowa stated, sitting on the ground with a bandaged Quatre. The pilots, save Heero, all raised their cups and took a sip.  
"And merry Christmas too," 02 added with a wink.  
  
~  
And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear ones  
The old and the young  
~  
  
"Ah yes, Christmas," Wufei said. "Isn't that where little brats sit on some old guy's lap and demand gifts?"  
Duo rolled his eyes.  
"Well, there is THAT... but there's other stuff too." The braided boy cocked his head to the side. "You probably don't celebrate Christmas, right?"  
"Right. I'm not Christian."  
"I don't believe in any sort of god." Trowa added.  
Duo nodded. He could relate.  
"I'm not Christian either," Quatre commented, "but I do think the meaning of the holiday has some relevence."   
"Quatre's right!" Duo said. "I mean, about the only reason I'm in on the Christmas scene is 'cos I was brought up in a church, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy getting the presents!"  
Quatre scolded.  
"That's not what I was talking about."  
His reply was a giggle and a top up on his drink.  
  
~  
A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
~  
  
"Well, it would be fitting that a holiday representing peace and love fall on the day after a war," Trowa mused.  
"True," Wufei replied, swirling his drink in thought.   
"What about you, Heero?" Duo asked. "Do you Japanese celebrate Christmas?"  
"..."  
"Heero?"  
"There is no use for Christmas or religion on the battlefield."  
Cobalt eyes continued to stare out at the cold, moonlit water, as the perfect soldier sauntered away from his comrades.  
*There's no use for Christmas in a world filled with war, a world in which nations are divided and injustice lurks everywhere.*  
  
~  
And so this is Christmas (War is over)  
For weak and for strong (If you want it)  
For rich and the poor ones (War is over)  
The world is so wrong (Now)  
~  
  
An arm was draped over Heero's shoulder. He looked up uncaringly at a softly smiling Duo, who was still holding the big bottle of champers.  
"You know it's over, right?" Shinigami asked.  
"What?"  
"The war. It's over, you know. You don't have to worry about all that perfect soldier crap anymore."  
01 looked up to the stars.  
"I have been bred for war. It was my soul purpose in life. I was never trained to deal with what you would deem 'normalicy'." He took another sip of his drink.   
"Well, the only way to learn how to deal with it is to live it," came the reply.   
"To live it..." he repeated. "I didn't even expect to live through this stupid war."  
"None of us did."  
"True."  
  
Out of earshot, the other pilots casually discussed what they were going to do post-war. Wufei tried to act as though he wasn't intrested in the offer Quatre had made of letting the pilots live with him in one of his mansions. After all, how many of them had a place to return to? Trowa, though happy with his sister in the circus, somehow knew that he'd be residing in aformentioned mansion on his holidays or when he felt like visiting.  
  
~  
And so Happy Christmas (War is over)  
For black and for white (If you want it)  
For yellow and red ones (War is over)  
Let's stop all the fight (Now)  
~  
  
Heero blinked. Why was he feeling so dizzy? Perhaps another drink would help.  
"Smile."  
Heero raised an eyebrow.  
"Come on, Hee-chan!" Duo showed off his fine example of the expression, grinning ear to ear.   
"Why should I?"  
"You should because it's the end of the war, it's the end of the killing, and it's what normal people do, baka!"  
No change in the Japanese boy's expression.  
"Oh, come on Heero! Don't be so damn serious. You're allowed to be happy, you know that?"  
"I don't think-"  
"Pleeeeeeease, Hee-chan?"  
Heero looked away. Duo sighed.  
"So, you're not even gonna try to be happy." It was a statement, not a question.   
"Why should I?"  
"Because you're going to live the rest of your life in misery if you don't smile."  
"I don't need to smile to live."  
  
The violet-eyed boy removed his arm from his friend's shoulder.  
"Fine. Don't even bother trying. Just don't come complaining to me fifty years from now telling me that your life has been complete shit." Frustrated, Duo turned to leave.  
  
And fell flat on his face.  
  
~  
A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
~  
  
*Dammit, how much alcohol's in that stuff?* Shinigami thought to himself, his senses numbed by the intoxicating drink. Just his luck that the ground was wet and muddy where he'd fallen. He tried to stand up, but came to find that the world was spinning to fast for him to do so. This time he fell flat on his bum. Clumps of mud oozed from his bangs and onto his face. He attempted to wipe it away, but found that the case was only made worse, considering his hands were also covered in the stuff.  
"This SUCKS!!" He cried, folding his arms as mud continued to drip down his face.  
  
A half-smile.  
  
Duo looked up. Heero had a semi-smile on his face.  
"And what are you smirking at, Yuy?"  
"Baka," came the reply, emotion leaking slightly into his tone.  
  
~  
And so this is Christmas (War is over)  
And what have we done (If you want it)  
Another year over (War is over)  
And a new one just begun (Now)  
~  
  
Duo picked up a clump of mud and threw it at his friend.  
"Nani?!" And as any well-trained soldier would do, Heero returned fire. After a few minutes, what was once a pair of teenage boys was quickly transformed into two living mounds of mud.  
"Baka!" Heero declared again, pouring champegne over Duo's head.  
"You bastard! That stuff cost me-"  
"Duo, you stole it from Relena."  
"... Oh yeah! But still, it cost me an encounter with RELENA." He made a face.  
"She's evil."  
"Damn right."  
  
It was then that a realization struck Duo.  
"Hey Heero?"  
"Hn?"  
"This is what normal people do."  
"What, cram mud down eachother's throats?"  
"No, I mean having fun."  
Heero took some time to think about it.  
"I guess so."  
"You GUESS so?"  
"I think the champegne has a little something to do with it."  
"Yeah. We're gonna feel like shit tomorrow morning."  
"Why's that?"  
"... Heero... have you ever experienced a hangover?"  
"No. Why?"  
  
~  
And so Happy Christmas (War is over)  
I hope you have fun (If you want it)  
The near and the dear ones (War is over)  
The old and the young (Now)  
~  
  
Two muddy, semi-drunken teenagers made their way back to where their friends had been enjoying drinks of their own IN MODERATION.  
"Hey guys!" Duo greeted.  
"Hi," Quatre replied. "Hey, I was wondering, considering you guys don't really have a place to live now that the war is over... how would you like to stay with me? Wufei and Trowa have already said they will."  
"I said MAYBE," Wufei corrected.   
"Whatever."  
Yes, Wufei would definatly be joining them.   
"Well, I think I'd prefer living in one of those big-ass mansions of your's than wandering around L2. Put my name down for it!" Duo eyed Heero. "What about you, Hee-chan?"  
  
~  
A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
~  
  
"... Only if there's lots of champegne." A wicked glint flickered in Heero's eye. Duo cheered in agreement.  
"Yeah! Party at Quatre's, woo!"  
  
Christmas Eve, After Colony 195. Five young soldiers found both a home and a family. A former perfect soldier took his first step to regaining his humanity. And in an open field near the ocean, the meaning of 'forty-five percent alcohol' was discovered.  
  
~  
War is over if you want it  
War is over now  
War is over if you want it  
War is over now  
~  
  
_~*OWARI*~_  
  
  
To all my lovely readers- Merry Christmas! Happy Solstice! Happy Hanukah (I know I spelt that worng...)! Enjoy the time off school/work- damn I love holidays ^_^ Oh, and you're all invited over to my house for some home made Christmas cake and shortbread- but only if you review ^_~ Luv and glomps! 


End file.
